And Then The World Came Crashing Down (A CaptainSparklez Fanfic)
by Sparkly Waffles
Summary: Rachel moves to L.A. to be back where she lived originally. She gets there, finds everything already fixed up in her house by her good friend, Toby, and settles down. At least until she finds out her internet idol lives next door! What will Rae do? Will Jordan be repulsed by her obsession or find it adorable? Find out in And Then The World Came Crashing Down. (Capt. Sparklez x OC)
1. Moving And Dinner

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jordan or Mark or anything except Rachel. I also realize that some elements in this story are not accurate, but screw it! It's my story, I can do with it what I please! Now read on!**  
_

_Rachel's POV_

I was new to L.A. I'd already known my best friend, Toby Turner (Tobuscus), but I didn't know anybody else. I'd seen their videos, never really knowing them, but loving them nonetheless. I watched Sky (SkyDoesMinecraft), Jordan (CaptainSparklez), Anthony and Ian (Smosh) (_AN: duh_), Jack (Jacksfilms) and others. But I'd never really conversed with them much (actually, not at all). I'd flown into L.A. and met Toby at the airport.

"So. Where's your apartment again?" Oh crap. I turned on my phone and looked at my notes. I gave Toby the address and we headed there. As we drove, Toby began to ramble like in one of his lazyvlogs. "So, when you get your internet set up do you want to do a video together?" I shrugged and turned on my phone. We finally reached my new house and I opened my door. Despite what Toby had asked earlier, apparently he HAD known where my house was, because all my furniture had been set up. There were still some unopened boxes in my bedroom. Oh well. At least it gave me a chance to listen to my new favorite song, Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fallout Boy. I plugged my phone into the jack and began to jam. Toby rolled his eyes and left. "I'm leaving! Bye. See you later!" I ignored him and started to unpack my shirts and store them in my armoire.

Just as I began the song, I heard a knock at my door. "Hold on! Be right there!" I ran to turn off the song, in case the anonymous person was offended by it. I opened the door, looking at my texts. My head was still down as I opened the door. I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Hi! Are you Rae?" I nodded, trying to keep my mouth in check.

"It's Jordan right?" He then replied,

"Toby told me to come here to help you move." Toby would get paid back for this later. He knew that I'd had a crush on Jordan.

"Okay! Come on in! There's not really much left to do, since Toby set all my furniture up already." Jordan sat down on the couch as I finished up putting junk away. I then proceeded to set up my T.V.

"So…" I'd finished setting the T.V. up and sat down on the couch.

"So… what?" Jordan looked as if he was thinking.

"Since there's not much to do around here, do you want to go out to get some food?" _Oh my god. Jordan was asking me to dinner? _ I couldn't believe it.

"Hold on, let me go get changed into something different." I left Jordan sitting on the couch. I looked through my newly stored clothing and chose my favorite shirt, jeans, and shoes. I went into the bathroom, fixed my hair and walked into the living room. "Ready to go!" I closed the front door, set the alarm and we walked out to his car. I opened my bag to put my phone in there, but guess what was taking up space. My Mr. Squeaky plush. "Well, this is embarrassing…" I muttered under my breath.

"What's embarrassing?" I looked up, not realizing that I'd spoken aloud.

"Oh, nothing. I just have a toy in my purse…" Jordan laughed. God, I still couldn't get over the fact that I was in the same car with Jordan Maron. THE Jordan Maron, CaptainSparklez.

We'd arrived at the place, it wasn't too fancy. It was just some Chinese place. I began to reach for the door handle, but Jordan had beaten me to it.

"Ladies first!" I laughed and curtsied.

"Thank you, kind sir." We walked into the restaurant, arm in arm.

"A table for two." Jordan told the waitress.

"And preferably near a window." I added.

"Quite demanding, eh?" I laughed and sat down.

Dinner went on like this for a bit, until I realized I had to go pee.

"I'll be right back, Jordan. I've got to go to the bathroom." I left him sitting there, looking after me.


	2. A Relationship?

_Jordan's POV_

Rae had gone to go to the bathroom when my girlfriend, Madeline texted me.

(Hi, Jordie!)

(I told you not to call me that…)

(Sorry…)

(Look, Maddie, I-I don't think it's gonna work… There's-uh-someone else…)

(WHO IS IT? I WILL HUNT THEM DOWN.)

(Maddie! Calm down. I'm really sorry, but I have to leave.)

(YOU WILL PAY, JORDAN MARON.)

_Madeline Wilcox has been blocked._

I hated having to do that, but it was necessary. I really liked Rae and I didn't want to ruin it because of Madeline. And I'd pay? What did that mean? Just as I'd blocked Madeline, Rae returned.

"I'M BAAACK!" Rae made me laugh so much; I was scared I'd start crying from the laughter.

"You know I'm not blind, Rae." It was her turn to laugh now. She finished laughing and sat down. Just as she did that, I heard a loud shout of 'THERT'S WURT MURKS YER BERTIFRL' I laughed and said,

"Beautiful ring tone you have there!" Rae blushed and looked at her phone. She rolled her eyes, muted it and put it back in her purse. I desperately wanted to know who it was, but I didn't want to seem nosy. I saw her glance out the window, and I followed suit. "Who-who is that?" Rae looked back out the window at the dark figure waving their arms around. Rae reached for another shrimp, took a closer look out the window and slapped her hand onto the table.

"Ugh, it's Toby." _What could he want? _"I'll be right back." she said. Rae got up and walked out of the restaurant and I saw her outside the window. _God, she's beautiful. What am I saying? I just met her today. Of course Toby told me things about her, but he forgot to mention how beautiful she was. Maybe he forgot since he's her best friend._ I saw a flurry of hands and Toby was gone and Rae was returning. "Sorry 'bout that. Toby was just being really annoying." It had only been a couple hours but I felt like I loved her. I at least hoped that she felt the same about me. Just then, her phone rang again, still saying 'THERT'S WURT MURKS YER BERTIFRL'. She rolled her eyes again saying,

"It's my parents. I better take this. Shhh!"

_ONE VERY LONG CONVERSATION WITH HER PARENTS LATER_

"Okay. Okay! I will! Bye!" She rolled her eyes again; she sure did like to roll her eyes. "Sometimes, it seems as if they could talk for hours." She looked at her watch and said, "Oh crap! It's 9:00!" I just looked at her and said,

"It's not like you have anywhere to be, do you want to come to my house and watch a movie? I live right down the street from you." She looked as if she was contemplating it.

"I guess I could. Just as long as I can get into some more comfortable clothes." I nodded, helping her up and we went to the register to pay. We got in the car, I opened her door again, and we headed to her house.


	3. Movies In The Dark

_Rachel's POV_

_(A/N: By the way, I know that Jordan DOES NOT live in a house, but an apartment. Also, the things in this chapter I wouldn't normally be scared of, but I added them for effect.)_

I unlocked my door and Jordan followed me in.

"Now sit on the couch while I go get changed." I turned to head upstairs and occasionally looked behind me, saying, "Good Jordan! Good boy!" I opened my door and closed it behind me. I heard my T.V. turn on and shook my head. "Okay, what to wear?" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my 'I like bronies' shirt, my Tobuscus hoodie, a pair of comfy jeans and my sparkly Toms. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my hair. I slipped on my DRW (DarknessRednessWhiteness) bracelet and headed out of my bedroom. I tromped down the stairs, ready to greet Jordan. But he was missing. _Did he ditch me? I can't look at his house because I don't know where he lives._ I was PISSED. Why would Jordan leave me? Then again, he must have found out how much of a fan I was. I muttered a curse and went to the door to go for a walk. As I stepped down from the steps, I saw his blue Honda still in my driveway. _What?_ I walked back in the house, confused. I sat on the couch, sighing. I saw something light up next to me. A phone? Oh! It was Jordan's. _I wonder where he is if he left his phone AND car…_ I didn't want to be nosy and look at his phone. I slammed my head onto the back of the couch. _I always screw things up! Why'd I have to do it this time? I had Jordan Maron possibly liking me. Why? Wait, why would he like a fangirl like me? UGH. At least he hadn't seen my bracelet that said Sparklez yet…_ Just as I thought that, Jordan walked into my living room again. _Oh thank god! I haven't run him off just yet._

"Oh, hey! Ready to go to my house?" I nodded and set the alarm for the second time tonight. We walked out of the house together and headed to his car. I had no idea how far down the road his house was, so I just hopped in. We drove over to the next house and he parked.

"Really? You live right next to me?" He nodded and turned off the car. I blinked a couple times and got out of the car. _Not only was I about to watch movies with Jordan, I lived next door to him? _Inwardly, I was fangirling. I couldn't show it, because it might've scared him. I breathed in and let it out calmly. Jordan looked back at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes again for the, what was it, 4th time? He walked up to his door and unlocked it.

"Hold on. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some popcorn. Make yourself at home." I nodded and went to sit on the couch. _Oh my god. Jordan Maron told me to 'make myself at home'._ I couldn't contain my feels! Jordan returned a couple minutes later with popcorn and had changed into a pair of plaid pajama pants and another black t-shirt. He set the popcorn down and went to choose a movie. He put it in and sat down. The movie began and Jordan relaxed. He put his foot over his knee and his arm on the back of the couch. I tried to breathe calmly. _Oh god, it was The House At The End Of The Street. What was I going to do when I got scared? Did he pick this for a reason? So that I would get scared and bury my face in his chest or arm? Oh god. What am I going to do?_ The movie officially began and I was already scared. I then remembered that Mr. Squeaky was in my purse. I looked down, reaching for my purse. _Oh god. I left my purse at my house. _I tried to breathe calmly again.

"Why do you even own this movie?" I asked. He shrugged and retorted,

"Are you already scared?" I shook my head with big eyes. My heart was pounding. I hid my face in my hands. His arm came down from the back of the couch to rest on my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him and I shivered. I uncovered my eyes, attempting to watch the movie.

So far, the movie hadn't been too frightening. Every now and then, I would bury my face in my hands, but it wasn't too bad. Just as I had actually begun to not be scared of the movie, there was a terrible scene. Blood was splattered all over the walls and a body that had been turned inside-out was lying on the floor. I screamed and grabbed Jordan's shirt, burying my face in his chest. His grip on my shoulder tightened and he stroked my arm. By that time, I was shivering though I wasn't even cold. _He smells so good!_ I needed to get rid of that inner fangirl; it was so annoying! I'm pretty sure that we stayed like that for the rest of the movie. I might have even fallen asleep. By the end, I was back awake, but still close to Jordan. When the movie officially ended, I got up and out of his comfortable and warm grip.

"You look cold. I'll walk you home, even though you live next door." We stepped out of his house and he put his jacket around my shoulders. We crossed our yards and got to my doorstep.

"Thanks so much for dinner and the movie, even though I didn't really watch." I couldn't help it any longer. I rushed forward and hugged him. He seemed surprised at first, but slowly warmed up to the hug. I blushed and let go.

"You can give me my jacket back tomorrow. Good night, Rae." I smiled.

"Good night, Jordan." I unlocked my door and turned my alarm off. I locked my door back, set my alarm and went to get changed into my pajamas. I didn't even bother taking off his jacket before I went to sleep.


	4. Minecraft?

_Jordan's POV_

After Rae closed her door, I walked back to my house. It was 11:00 but I wasn't tired. I decided to watch some videos on YouTube to get me to go to sleep. I looked through my subscriptions, but nobody had posted anything new. I switched over to _Recommended For You_. I looked through the channels, nothing seemed interesting. I was about to give up when I saw an account with a really weird name. _CaramelCram?_ I clicked on it, not knowing what I was getting myself into, for their profile picture was some caramel. I looked through their latest videos, finally deciding on their latest Minecraft Survival video. It was dated the 19th of December, today was the 21st. They must have been busy lately. The video started with,

"Hey y'all, how's it goin' fer ya, and this is episode… 225? I have no idea, honestly. Anyways, oh crap, where is my phone?" She went on rambling for a bit, making me laugh. I clicked the subscribe button. I continued watching the video. "So, y'all, I'm moving to L.A. with my keuntryah accent… I'm gonna be collecting my crap later today and shoving it in suitcases… So I might not be here for a bit…" I stopped the video. I needed to see a picture of this girl. I scrolled through her videos and finally saw a vlog of hers.

"Hey y'all! It's CaramelCram here and I have a vlog for you!" _Rachel? I didn't know she played Minecraft and had a YouTube with almost 1,000,000 followers… She was only 100 away… _ That was enough to absorb for the night. I fell asleep thinking of Rae.

_THE NEXT DAY_

I awoke feeling refreshed. Last night, Rae and I had gone out to eat and watched a movie later. We quote-on-quote 'cuddled', and even later, I had found out that she had a YouTube account. I got out of bed, dressed in my usual black shirt and jeans. I needed to start a game with her on Minecraft. It was 7:00, a little early to go talk to her. I decided to get to work on starting the map after I had gotten breakfast.

I wasted an hour perfecting the map and decided that 8:00 would be a great time to knock on her door. I went out, crossed our lawns and knocked. I was greeted by a girl with messy hair, turquoise glasses, a black t-shirt like me, and M&M pajama pants. She raised her glasses, rubbing her eyes, set them back on her face and opened her eyes.

"Oh god! Jordan! I'm so sorry you have to see me like this…" I smiled and replied,

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind." She ushered me in and said,

"Let me go get dressed and fix my rat's nest of hair." I laughed as I sat down on the couch. She returned a few minutes later, looking refreshed. She also had no glasses on.

"Where are your glasses?" Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and said,

"I wear contacts. I was made fun of in high-school because of them…" I frowned. _Why would a girl so pretty get made fun of?_

"Well, it's just my opinion, but I think you should wear them. They really compliment your eyes." She blushed and went upstairs, returning with her glasses on.

"Anything else you need me to do, Captain?" She had a sharp intake of breath but brushed it off. I looked at her funny and shook my head to clear it. _She couldn't be a fan. Could she?_ "Sorry! Force of habit. I call everybody that." I nodded, not really believing it, but went with it. She ran into the kitchen, returning with a mug of some red liquid that was steaming. _Tea?_ She sat down beside me, resting her tea on the coffee table.

"So, what brings you here, Mr. Maron?" I hesitated, wondering whether I should mention her YouTube channel, but I decided against it. She would tell me when she was ready, if she ever was.

"I was wondering if you liked Minecraft; because I made this amazing map that I'd like to have some help exploring." She looked at me with big eyes.

"Are you crazy? I LOVE Minecraft! Let me grab my laptop and the charger, and I'll head right over!" I got up, walked out her front door and back to my house. I had just sat down when I heard a knock on my door.

"That was fast," I said as I opened the door. Now it was my turn to usher her in. I directed her to my tech room and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. I headed to the tech room and sat down. "Ready to play some Minecraft?" I asked.


	5. Minecraft With The Captain

_Rachel's POV_

I didn't hear Jordan walk in, so I opened Twitter and tweeted, 'About to play Minecraft with The Captain!' I felt pressure on the back of my chair. I tensed and closed Twitter. I could hear him sigh.

"So, you're a fan?" I hung my head and said,

"It's okay if you don't like me anymore, I can go back home and we can act oblivious to each other…" I cut off my own sentence. Suddenly, my chair swiveled around and I was facing Jordan. His face was inches away from mine and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Now why would I do that? You are an amazing friend and neighbor. Honestly, I can't think how I managed to live without you next door. These past few days have been amazingly fun. Now turn back around and let's enjoy some Minecraft!" I was almost breathless. I had been inches away from Jordan. I turned my laptop on and connected to Jordan's WiFi. I logged into Minecraft and went to my servers. I typed Jordan's IP in and joined. I realized that I hadn't had time to change my skin. I was still dressed in my Dave Strider shirt. I just hoped that Jordan didn't read Homestuck. I teleported to him and the game began. He went out to find materials for the house while I hunted down a good place for it. It was beginning to become nightfall and I was getting anxious.

"Joooordan! It's almost night! I have the place… Hurry!" He looked at me and said,

"Aw, is wittle Rae scared of nighttime?" I shot him a menacing glare and bounced up and down in my seat.

"Let's just say that I had a bad encounter with Pocket Edition…" He laughed and I gave him another menacing glare. I jumped in the game, still antsy. I didn't want to wait for him any longer, so I began punching trees around me. I turned the wood into planks and made a makeshift house. I was so frightened of zombies that when Jordan broke a hole through my 'house' I screamed. He looked at me, scared and said,

"Jeez! You weren't kidding! Anyways, I got enough materials to make two beds and a door." I sighed. _Good, we could sleep the terror through._ Then, Jordan decided to go on a mob-killing rampage. _Just great. Now I can't sleep because of him. _I made a cobblestone sword, went out the door, and tried to kill some mobs without screaming in terror. It didn't really work out so well, though. I screamed multiple times before I stopped playing. I'd had enough, so I quit and went to the title menu saying,

"Nope! I'm so done! I don't want anything to do with anymore mobs." Jordan just laughed in reply and quit too. I looked down at my watch, discovering that it was almost noon. "Oh god! It's almost noon! I need sustenance to live. Jordan gave me a funny look and rolled his eyes. We got up out of our seats and I discovered that my butt was numb. As you could imagine, I had a hard time walking and I was made the laughingstock of Jordan's household. I finally made it to the kitchen, only to have Jordan beckon me to the living room. I groaned. At least my butt was no longer numb. I made it into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Takeout! What do you want?" I laughed, thinking of when I was younger. My parents would always ask 'What do you want?' and either I or my other parent would reply, 'I don't know… What do you want?' and it would go on like that for a couple minutes. I gave it some serious thought and finally said,

"Mexican." Jordan's face looked confused for a second.

"I-I don't know if I have any Mexican takeout menus…" I laughed.

"Of course you do! You must have been to a Mexican restaurant before, right?" Jordan looked up in thought and said,

"You know, actually, now that I think about it, I've actually never been to a Mexican restaurant before…" My mouth gaped.

"You're not serious are you?" He gave me a look that slightly resembled a 'you're-kidding-me' look mixed with a 'would-I-ever-lie-to-you' one. I blinked rapidly and we went out his door and headed to his car. I really wanted Mexican so I was quite eager.


	6. Mexican Food

_**AN: Oh my God... I am so sorry that I haven't gotten to do an update in a while. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but life got in the way... I know... What life? **_

_Jordan's POV_

We got to the restaurant and took a seat. The waitress soon came to our table, asking if we were ready. Rae replied in Spanish and the waitress continued to talk in Spanish. She said Sprite and asked me what I wanted. I stuttered and said,

"Doctor Pepper?" The waitress nodded and left. Rae suggested I try something, so I did.

_ONE DELICIOUS MEXICAN MEAL LATER_

Rae and I had just finished the most amazing lunch ever. I might need to start eating Mexican more often. We left the restaurant and went back to my house. It was sort of becoming a tradition to come to my house although we hadn't known each other for two days. I sat on the couch and gestured for her to follow suit. She grabbed her computer first, saying she had to take care of some "important business". I tried to steal looks at her computer, but every time I looked, she was only on Facebook. One time, I got up to get a glass of orange juice and stood behind the couch. I caught her on tumblr. She stiffened and clicked on Facebook again. I shook my head and sat back down beside her. She finally shut her laptop and looked at me.

"So, what're you doing for Christmas?" I looked up from intently studying my glass of orange juice. _Christmas? Oh, yeah. Today was the 22__nd__… Christmas was three days away._ I looked at Rae and she looked at me. Our eyes met and she looked down, blushing.

"I don't know… I might just be here, watching T.V. or something…" I said, still staring at the back of her head. She looked up and back down, replying,

"I was thinking about having a party with the others… You wanna come?" I thought, _Well, what else am I going to do?_ I nodded.

"What day is it?" She replied as quick as a bullet.

"December 24th." _Oh, Christmas Eve… That'd be the best time to ask her out. _I sighed. _I guess I can admit it now. I like Rachel Williams._ Now I couldn't wait for Christmas anymore.

The days leading up to December 24th went as slow as they could. I was anxious. The day before, everybody that was going to the party gathered at the park.

"Okay. There are 8 slips of paper in here. On each is a name. Toby goes first." We went like that all the way through Olga, Jack, Sean, Sky, Adam, and Justine until it was down to Rachel and I. She was picking last. I reached in and mixed the two remaining names. I hoped it was Rachel. I grabbed a slip, not wanting to unfold it just yet. We dispersed and Rachel and I parted ways to buy gifts.

_DECEMBER 24__TH_

When the 24th came around, there were cars and cars parked in front of Rae's house and mine. I walked across our lawns, completely ignoring the sidewalk. Who needed it anyways? I knocked on the door and the laughing continued. I heard somebody yell,

"HE'S HERE!" and the door opened shortly after. Rae was there, blushing.

"Sorry about that…" She rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Anyways, come on in!" I nodded and walked in. Everybody was there with presents waiting on their laps.

"Do you have your present, bro?" I looked up. Apparently Toby had spoken and was looking at me expectantly. I nodded, taking the only available seat, which was next to Rachel.

"We were waiting on you! Considering you live next door, you shouldn't have been late!" Everybody laughed at Justine's remark. I blushed and fiddled with my present.

"You're quite silent tonight, Jordan. Is everything okay?" Rae looked worried.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She didn't look quite convinced, but continued talking. A few minutes later she got up and announced,

"It's getting kinda stuffy in here. I'm gonna go for a walk." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door. Everybody talked for a bit until I was getting uncomfortable.

"You know guys; I think I'm gonna go get a breath of fresh air too." I followed Rae's suit and walked out the door. I closed the door behind me, trying to think where Rae was. I walked down the street, away from my house for a bit until I came to a bus stop bench. I looked at it, not surprised to see Rae there. I sat down beside her with my hands in my pockets.

"Hey, stranger." She looked up from her phone screen, startled.

"Oh, hi. I just needed some fresh air." I looked at her, confused.

"When it's 40 degrees outside?" She visibly blushed and she let out a breath, which created a puff of fog. I smiled and said, "Why don't you come back and we can start trading presents." I stood, offering my hand. She took it, standing up and we walked hand-in-hand. We let go when we reached her house. She opened her door and we walked in.

"About time y'all are back!" Toby yelled. "I'm ready for some Secret Santa!" Rachel laughed and we took our seats.


End file.
